


Breathe Baby, Breathe

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He felt Harry suck greedily as he slowly drags his cock out. “Good boy.”  Harry kissed the tip after and he stilled when he realized what he just did. The man chuckled and petted his cheeks. “It’s that good huh? It’s okay Harry.”
or an AU where Harry gets his mouth fucked by someone he thinks is a stranger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the grammar. English is my second language and I wrote this for an hour and a half. AND IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING AND PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS. Thank you.

▪

 

Liam couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Harry’s just there. Wearing that sheer black shirt and tight tight pants that look good on his legs. He has been a huge tease tonight, talking to older men and giving them flirty looks, he thinks he’s being subtle but he’s not. And Liam knows because his eyes has been glued to Harry from the day he met him a month ago in his psychology class. He knows everything about Harry Styles, and he hates himself for being too obsessed with the pretty boy because he can’t seem to stop himself.

 

They only talked once and that was when Harry asked about the homework. And that was it, he’s been obsessed with him from that day. _Who could resist a pretty boy with a blowjob lips?_

  
His cheeks tinted pink when the man he’s talking with whispered something in his ear. He’s drunk and Liam have waited for this day to happen. To stalk Harry tonight and wait for him to get so drunk he wouldn’t be able to stop Liam from doing everything he plans to do with him. He’s suffered awkward boners all because of Harry Styles and he thinks he needs to teach the pretty boy a lesson.

  
A few minutes later, Liam made his way to Harry’s side and told the other men that he and Harry need to leave. He introduced himself as Harry’s brother and they politely obliged. Harry’s sat in a bar stool, a drink in his hand, head rested on the table. Good. Liam thinks.

  
He grabbed him by his waist and put his arm around Liam’s neck and he dragged them out the bar and went to his car where he parked somewhere no one else could see them. He could feel his heartbeat quicken, he needs to be quick. He pushed Harry into his knees and quickly grabbed his keys. He grabbed the rope in the driver’s seat and immediately tied Harry’s hands on his back. Harry’s too drunk Liam thinks he passed out, he could barely hold himself up. “Hey, baby c’mon wake up for me this is going to be quick.” Harry fluttered his eyes as he tries to regain consciousness. He tugged on his wrist, and he’s eyes widen when he realized he’s being held tied. He’s too weak he couldn’t get himself to talk, he fell on his bum and tries to move away.

  
He tries to blink his eyes until everything looks clear, he couldn’t make out the face of his captor. He’s gonna get murdered. Fuck I knew going out today isn’t a good idea fuck. He cursed himself. He forced himself to get away from the man but he was too weak. “Shhh... Don’t worry it’ll be quick baby hold yourself up for me c’mon.” The man said in a hushed tone, he breathed hard as he stared at the man’s face too close for his liking. “P-please let me go. You can take my mon-”

  
He’s interrupted by a large cock being harshly shoved in his mouth. “Shhh...c’mon I know you want this babe, you’re a cockslut aren’t you hmm?” Liam held his neck as he continues to shove the rest of his cock in the boy’s mouth. Harry’s eyes water as he tries to adjust, this is probably the largest cock he’s had in his mouth, shame wash over him when he felt his own cock twitch in his pants. A tear slipped from his eyes, Harry’s accepted his fate. I’ve sucked dick before this is nothing new. He said to himself.

  
Liam let out a moan when Harry shyly sucked on the head. “Knew you’d love this baby. Your lips looks so good wrapped around my cock.” His cheeks turned deep red, he opened his eyes, he still couldn’t see the man’s face. The place is too dark and too quiet for anyone to hear them. Liam starts to thrust his hips slowly until he’s fucking Harry’s throat fast and hard. Liam’s cock twitches when Harry moans. He sounds obscene, better than all the porn stars.

  
Harry’s mouth is perfect, just enough for Liam’s cock to fit in. “Such a tease, flirting with older men in the bar, bet you’d let them fuck you yeah?” Liam thrusts harder when Harry chokes, he doesn’t have a gag reflex but the large cock in his mouth is too much. No one has fucked his mouth like this before. He’s probably gonna die if he finds out this man is twice his age. The man tugged on his curls as he forced Harry to bob his head on his cock. Harry’s own cock has gone fully hard in his pants, he hates that this is turning him on. He lets the man use him for his pleasure, his eyes water and his body feels hotter. “Haven’t had a cock this big, have you?”

  
“Pretty boys like you deserves a large cock in them all the time. You’d love that right? Huh baby?” He felt his cock vibrate from Harry’s moaning. Liam swears this is the best thing that’s ever happened to him. “Bet you’d let me fuck you too, gonna give you all the dicking you need baby.” He felt the hands on his neck held tighter. The man shoved all of himself one last time as he came in the boy’s throat. He didn’t hear the man shouting his name when he emptied himself in his mouth. Liam held himself there, waits until his cock soften. He looks at the boy underneath him, eyes closed and brows furrowed, milking him until the last drop.

  
He felt Harry suck greedily as he slowly drags his cock out. “Good boy.” Harry kissed the tip after and he stilled when he realized what he just did. The man chuckled and petted his cheeks. “It’s that good huh? It’s okay Harry.”

  
He’s still dazed and he didn’t felt the man’s calloused hands unbuttoning his pants until he felt the cold air on his groin. “Look how hard you are for me babe...prettiest cock I’ve seen.” The man groaned as he stroked Harry fast, his other hand possessively gropes his bum cheek. Everything feels all too much and Harry couldn’t keep himself upright, he leaned his shoulder on the car beside,"

He whimpers when Liam sucked kisses on his neck, “come for me,” Liam whispered in his ear seductively, his deep voice sent shivers through his spine, his other hand came in contact with his balls massaging them. Thick ropes of come landed on their clothed chests, the hand on his cock stroked him through his orgasm, both breaths hard in each others’ mouth. His thighs are shaking so hard it gave out, but the man was quick, Liam held his waist and rested Harry’s head on his neck. _“Breathe baby, breathe.”_

He forgot his wrists are still tied until the man helped him stand on his feet, pants still on his thighs. Liam grabbed his waist, tilted his chin up, and kissed the boy softly. Harry kissed back and yeah this is the best day of his life. They kissed slow and lazy, and fuck Harry likes it. It all happened too fast, he’s still so drunk, and the next thing he knows, he’s being pushed on the backseat as the man hurriedly get on the driver’s seat.

  
On Monday, Harry doesn’t think about what happened. He woke up on a Saturday morning lying comfortably in his own bed. He doesn’t remember going home except falling asleep in the man’s car. On Sunday, he worked on his homework in psychology and tries to forget about the faceless man.

  
Life goes on after that but Harry couldn’t help but feel nervous every time he catches his psychology professor, Mr. Liam Payne, staring at him, eyes dark as his eyes stay focused on him. Harry gulped, he doesn’t know what it means.

 

 

  
Not until it’s 2pm and Mr. Payne asked for him to go to the office. He’s failing psychology.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry....


End file.
